


Law and Order of the Cosmos

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Justice and Amira scout Granbell in search of Elsie Crimson.





	Law and Order of the Cosmos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edens Zero, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[LOC]**

**Law and Order of the Cosmos**

**[LOC]**

**Granbell Kingdom, Planet Granbell, Sakura Cosmos, X492**

"Is the G.I.A. certain that Elsie Crimson frequents this star system, Agent Amira?" Justice asked his comrade for the visit for confirmation upon landing outside of the abandoned amusement park.

A bit annoyed by the professional soldier's stoicism, Amira replied. "Like, I know there's nothing at the moment, but the Agency's tracking systems are hardly ever wrong. Your crooked girlfriend's ships come here to, like, look at this planet for whatever reason."

Rolling his eyes at the last comment, Justice soon led Amira into the Granbell Kingdom where they were welcomed by the local robotic entertainers who were excited to have new customers after a century of inactivity. While Amira was a bit on the dubious side on the "ghost in the machine" debate, her technology noticed that the robots didn't have long before they shutdown permanently, which she supposed was sad in a cosmic sort of way as it would signify the true end of the park. Unfortunately, the machines had no knowledge of anyone of Elsie's pirate armada, but before Justice and Amira could come to a decision of either exploring the rest of Granbell, or leaving the planet all together, the machines had a request to make.

"A long time ago, the machine who played the Demon King character of this park went out to explore and brought back a Human child." The machine known as Michael said to the two visitors. "That boy, Shiki, has been with us ever since, even when the Demon King was shutdown. But before he lost power, the Demon King asked all of us to do whatever was needed to get Shiki off of Granbell. In his words, that boy is destined to change the Cosmos." Michael then sighed, even if it looked like he was still smiling. "But after all these years, we never knew how to explain ourselves of what we had to do to him, so Shiki doesn't know about his grandfather's last request anymore than he does about us running out of time."

"Grandfather?" Justice asked with Amira appearing just as uncertain.

"That's what Shiki thought of the Demon King as just he sees all of us as his friends." Playing with his robotic fingers, Michael added. "I don't know if machines do have hearts like Humans do, but I wish I didn't, so I wouldn't feel bad about lying to Shiki among other things."

Trading an uneasy glance, Justice and Amira soon exchanged nods and turned back to Michael. "Where's this Shiki guy now?" Amira asked.

"Hey, Michael!" A youthful voice called out, upon which, a wild-haired young man floated down to where the group was at.

While both Justice and Amira looed surprised to see Gravity Ether Gear being used right in front of them, Michael quickly greeted the person. "Hi, Shiki. I was just talking about you were our new customers here."

Turning to the two with a wide grin, Shiki said with his hand out. "My name's Shiki! Where are you guys from? Is one of you a girl while the other is a boy? Can you both be my friends?"

A bit overwhelmed as Justice was, Amira forced herself to say. "Okay." Developing a sheepish smile, she added. "Like, why don't take things a bit slower, all right, man?"

**[LOC]**

**I wanted to wait until a female character appeared in the Interstellar Union Army, but Amira will suffice. My only regret is that I don't know what Justice's rank is, if you know what I mean.**


End file.
